The Career Development and Training Program, directed by Developmental Director Water Stamm MD of the Administrative Core will be used by the NWRCE to increase the number and quality of basic and clinical researchers working in biodefense and emerging infectious in Region X (WA, OR, AK, ID). Promising scientists at the postdoctoral, junior faculty or senior faculty levels throughout Region X who are committed to pursuing a career in biodefense research will be 1) recruited and 2) supported by a one to three year career development award. The purpose of this funding mechanism is to make individuals competitive for other types of research funding for work on pathogens of national interest. Funds will provide for two types of programs within the Career Development plan;the Individual Career Development awards to scientists which the NWRCE has been administering during the initial award period, and Group Career Development and Training. The latter will conduct a continuing medical education (CME) course to educate primary care providers in Region X regarding the recognition and management of biodefense-related infections -- both from the individual case management and public health perspective. Our overall goal will be to develop and enhance an active and knowledgeable professional cadre to respond to infectious disease emergencies. The CME course will be undertaken in collaboration with Emergency Response Director Jeffery Duchin MD and the Puget Sound Seattle King County Health Department as a joint effort of both the Emergency Response Plan and the Group Career Development Plan.